20sfandomcom-20200214-history
20s A Difficult Age: The Blue Madjai
20s A Difficult Age: The Blue Madjai also known by the full title, Vol. 1 - 20s A Difficult Age: The Blue Madjai, The Blue Madjai - Vol. 1 or simply The Blue Madjai is a graphic novel published on February 2, 2020 by ROTU Books via it's parent company, ROTU World to expand the rap album of the same name, The Blue Madjai is written and lettered by Marcus Orelias, cover art illustrated and colored by Mohammed Agbadi, panels illustrated and colored by Stanley Obende. This is marketed as “Volume 1” serving as a individual release in an anthology series that ties into the 20s A Difficult Age story. Synopsis Opening Titles: Set during the events of creator Marcus Orelias's 20s A Difficult Age album between the songs "Prelude: Martyr" and "Atrium"; on the Latian Empire's northern border, the "First Frontier War" rages on on between the Tribal Confederacy of the north and the Latian Empire to the south. Returning from the war after famously winning the battle known as "Victory by Rain", Harnuphis the Blue Madjai - seeks solace in Latium under the Antoninus family. Guided by the green eyed Domitia Antoninus, Harnuphis is sent to Alkebula in search of the Mysterious Mentor and healer named Iya. Iya holding the key to unlock Harnuphis's true power, must decide if she wants to aid in fulfilling Harnuphis's destiny. Harnuphis seeks answers to the most burning questions her heart desires...but is she ready for the answers? Plot After the Prelude: Martyr dinner scene, later that evening, Harnuphis wanders the halls of the Antoninus villa and comes across the she-wolf on the wall. While observing the art, Marcus Antoninus and Harnuphis discuss his sister, Annia's behavior and ask Harnuphis to forgive her for it. She does and the two part ways. Harnuphis examines the gold ring around her neck. The next Marcus's mother, Domitia Antoninus and Harnuphis walk through the Antoninus villa courtyard. Domitia shares a bit apart of her story telling the Blue Madjai how she found inner-peace, married and had children with the father of her children, Verus Antoninus. Harnuphis rejects wanting to start a family and instead voices her frustration to Domitia about not being able to control her powers. Domitia suggest she has a solution. Harnuphis then finds herself on the shore of Wagadu Mandé, Alkebula. Volume One: Characters Locations: * Wagadu Mandé, Alkebula * Latium (The Antoninus villa) The Blue Madjai - Volume One (Creative Team) Story and Characters: Marcus Orelias Cover Artist and Colorist (Front Cover): Mohammed Agbadi Panel Illustrator and Colorist (Back Cover): Stanley Obende Concept Illustrator / Artist: Cristina Bencina Letterer: Stanley Obende Creative Consultant: Stephie Elle Publisher: R.O.T.U. Books / ROTU World Special Thanks: Stephie Elle and Suehyla El-Attar Marketing / Viewing On November 15, 2019 via ROTU World's official Instagram account, a "viewing" was announced for ''The Blue Madjai. ''This was reinforced by Marcus Orelias via Twitter. The viewing would be held January 18, 2020 at the Beckford Suite in Oakland, California. Gallery The blue madjai vol 1 copy.jpg 2. TBM Cover (Original).jpg 2. TBM Cover (Full Front and Back).jpg The Blue Madjai Cover Alt 2.jpg Category:Graphic Novels